Sangue
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: No fundo... foi sempre o sangue!


Eu olhei para ela uma última vez. Pelo seu rosto caía aquela lágrima tão impregnada de ódio. O rosto belo de pele clara, mas não tanto como a minha, estava transtornado pela angustia. Os cabelos ruivos flamejantes balançavam-se ao vento numa dança melancólica. No entanto ela parecia forte. Ali, em pé, perante mim, mesmo com o rosto tomado pela dor e a lágrima solitária que lhe percorria a face, ela parecia estar segura. Como sempre foi…

Por momentos pensei em desistir. Pegá-la nos meus braços e fingir que aquela discussão nunca tinha acontecido. Dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que ideais idiotas nunca nos separariam. Mas então eu soube, ao olhar o seu rosto, que era tarde de mais. As palavras cruéis já haviam sido ditas. Os pensamentos proibidos já nos tinham assolado a mente. E nada podia remediar os erros que acabáramos de cometer.

Irónico não? Irónico porque eu sempre pensei que NÓS éramos o erro. Que a nossa relação e o sentimento que nos unia era a única coisa de errado que eu podia fazer. Agora percebo que não e a única coisa que fiz de mal na vida foi ter desistido. Mas vá lá… eu sempre fui fraco certo? Malfoys são fracos. Sempre foram e sempre serão. Tu és forte porque tudo em ti diz que o tens de ser. O teu nome, a tua equipa, o teu sangue, a tua história… Até os teus cabelos cor de fogo ardente e os olhos azuis que transpiram pureza e força te incitam a ter coragem. Já eu… olhando para mim, eu sei que transpiro frieza. Os cabelos loiros platinados, os olhos azuis água sem vida, a pele anormalmente pálida… Até o meu nome, Malfoy, significa em francês, má fé. E a minha equipa… Slytherin como não podia deixar de ser. Por tudo isto eu não te mereço. Eu sei que tu mereces mais. Que a tua vida tem mais força do que a minha e a cobardia e fraqueza em que vivo nunca se poderiam juntar a essa força que está em cada bocado de ti.

E eu sei que te magoei. Que te disse o que era proibido… Mas eu tinha de o dizer. Não que acredite em alguma palavra, mas apenas porque sei que a tua coragem nunca me deixaria ir por vontade. Tu nunca me deixarias levar pela cobardia. Tu irias lutar. Só que eu não sou tu. E eu não tenho mais forças para lutar… Por mais que o meu amor por ti se grite aos sete céus eu não tenho o direito de te condenar a uma vida ao meu lado. Por isso te menti, te atingi com palavra que sei que te magoam para que me deixes ir… Se foi cobarde? Claro que foi… mas não é assim que sou? Talvez um dia… talvez daqui a muitas gerações, quando todo o passado for esquecido, e um Malfoy e uma Weasley forem apenas mais dois meros seres humanos neste mundo, outros tenham a oportunidade que nós não tivemos. Apenas rezo agora para que sejas feliz, para que encontres um dia alguém que esteja á altura do que és e que não tema esse amor grandiosa que tu tens para dar. Hoje eu apenas quero que te zangues, por menos o suficiente para me deixares ir sem olhar para trás.

No entanto olhando para ti eu preferia que tu gritasses, que me tentasses bater ou atingir com um feitiço. Eu preferia que me ofendesses e gritasses aos sete mundos como eu era idiota. Isso era o esperado porque tu sempre foste assim… mas hoje não. E hoje eu sei que teria aguentado a tua fúria… mas não consigo aguentar olhar para ti, ouvir este silêncio e saber que tu não estás zangada… mas sim magoado. Silenciosamente magoada. E eu daria tudo para apaziguar essa dor, mas eu sei que a única forma de o fazer seria condenar-te a uma vida ao lado de um cobarde como eu. E isso, eu não vou permitir. Porque por mais que me vá doer eu sei que acabei de delinear o te futuro. Porque eu sei que quando saíres irás a correr para os braços do Potter, que com todo o carinho permanecerá ao teu lado como bom amigo e primo que é. E um dia… um dia provavelmente casarás com ele e eu irei ouvir falar disso e sentir que o meu mundo acaba. Mas por menos eu sei, que por muito que eu o considere um idiota, ele é também a pessoa certa para ti. Corajoso, leal, Gryffindor, Potter… Tudo o que tu mereces nesta vida. Porque não teria sentido tu ficares comigo. Porque a menina bonita e perfeita têm de ficar com o herói da história. Ficaria mal se ela ficasse com o vilão… E nada em nós teria sentido não era? Ruivo e louro não fica bem. Até Rose Weasley Potter fica melhor que Rose Weasley Malfoy. Desculpas, eu sei. Mas neste momento elas são a única coisa que me dão força para te virar as costas e partir. E parto, parto sem olhar para trás…

No fundo este sempre foi o nosso fado. No fundo… sempre foi o sangue!


End file.
